Hell
Most elite monsters have corresponding hell instances. Fighting hell monsters The only thing you need to do to enable a hell instance is to beat the previous one. Unlike normal and elite instances, hell instances do not take any stamina to fight. As with elites, you can only beat each one once per day. Resetting costs 50 diamonds per instance rather than per chapter. The are star chests across the bottom of hell mode are different from the ones in normal instances and elites. They're not per chapter, but total, and instead of giving you rewards like diamonds or gems, they let you fight a punisher. Once you unlock each Punisher, you can fight him once per day. Instead of the normal drops, you get soul coins and soul globes, which are used for promotion, and there is no three-card monty reward after the instance. The punisher drops elemental shards (very rarely), which are used for adding elemental damage. Auto-farming As with elite instances, auto-farming hell instances is done by picking a chapter, after which you fight all instances on that page (skipping over any you've already beaten that day). However, instead of taking 6 minutes per fight, it takes only a few seconds. While you can still speed it up, there's really no reason to do so. General tips Forget whatever you learned about the elites; hell instances are generally completely different. Even if they weren't, they're much more powerful; by the time you're fighting Hell Cliff, whatever tricks you used fighting Elite Cliff won't even be relevant. Demonic punishers are a main-only, one-on-one fight. Obviously you want to use a single-target skill. Beyond that, if you have any better gear on other comps that your main can borrow, try it. Chapter 1 Cole Nothing Special, and at level 55 fairly easy. 55+ Matthew The key is to use high Damage chars, he has a all char skill damage blast that will heavily damage all your char's. You have to fight quick and do a lot of damage, so bench your healer if your using one and use all your high Damage char's. Skill attack's do no damage to Matthew so it doesn't matter which one your main uses. 55+ Anne Much easier than Matthew, nothing special required to beat. 55+ Miles Physical and Magic immune Mobs make this fight tough. Learn from the fight which ones are magic immune and which ones are physical immune and change your formation to accommodate. Beatable at 58+ Alex Same trick as Matthew hit him hard. 60+ Chapter 2 Newman Julius Kyle Vela Stone Chapter 3 Garland Cliff Thorn Blake The key is to avoid letting the center boss skill-attack. You can do this in two ways. You can kill him fast (he starts at 0 rage), e.g., by using Agility with your single attackers all lined up against him. Or you can save him for last, e.g., by using Dexterity. Magellan Chapter 4 Wiese Demonic Punishers Punisher 1 There's no real trick to this one; he's basically a normal dragon-style fight, except you can't bring your companions. Punisher 2 The second punisher is impossible to kill without elemental damage. So, until you have three shards, don't even try. See promotion for information on maximizing your elemental damage.